My Pet is anAlien?
by LordStarscream22
Summary: We all know the Alien Movies, but what will happen, if you are pulled into a world where these Aliens exists and you will find out, that those Aliens are acting different than the Movie Aliens do? I invite you to find out. In a story in which courage and trust play an important role. Curious? Then come and take a look on it.
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first: I DON'T OWN ALIEN! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO H. !**_

_Hi Guys, i have NO IDEA where this silly idea come from._  
_Maybe it is because Gigers Alien was the nightmare of my childhood and i had many toughts about this Aliens when i was younger. I always imagine a life with an Alien like that in which the Alien was a little bit...different from the Movies._

_Please don't take my Story serious, it was just a spontaneous idea i got today._  
_I will be the maine person in here and the Story is written from my view _

_Warnings: The Aliens will be veeeeery OOC in here _  
_You have been warned!_

_And now:_  
_Please have fun with the prologue _

_And i apologize for any mistakes i made in here _

* * *

_**My Pet is an...Alien?**_

**Prologue**

Hello my friends, how nice that you drop by. May I introduce myself? Yes? Beautiful.

You can call me Tina. I am a twenty-three, fun-loving, young woman. From time to time a little crazy, but who is not?

My life is as normal as yours. I have a wonderful family, wonderful friends and a great job. My life was perfect ... would have been there just not this one incident which has turned my life completely upside down.

Are you curious?

How nice, then you go and listen to my story that I have to tell you. Perhaps it will seem impossible. I fared no different back then, and I still can not believe that I have been through all that really.

In one day, everything changed in my life. On the day when I was suddenly in a completely different world, where fear was awakened my companion always. A world where only survival mattered. I still do not know how and why it happened, but it happened ...

Actually I wanted to make me just a quiet evening watching TV after a hard day at work. I had picked out a DVD and inserted it into the DVD player. Snacks and drinks were well prepared already, everything was perfect. I had just laid on my bed and turned on the TV, when a bright, stabbing flash blinded me and knocked me out.

When I came back to me, all I had known was gone.  
I woke up in a brand new world. A world of which I had thought they would exist only in movies, but which was not so.

I woke in a sterile room.  
My head felt as if a herd of elephants walked over and I couldn't see anything, because my eyes just hurt too much.

Where have I been here?  
What was this place?

It looked as if I was lying in an operating room, around me strange looking devices and apparatuses. I just wanted one thing: Immediately get out of here!

That could not be true!

Exactly!

It had to be a dream, a nightmare!

I must have fallen asleep and I bet I would wake up just right now!

I tweaked a trial basis in the arm ... and was shocked when I could feel the pain significantly.

So no dream?

A strange noise that came out of the path in front of me, let me jump. A heavy door blocked my way. Before the door, there was a console with many switches and buttons. One of them could open that door, right?

I could try it even once and actually. The fourth button I pushed, opened the heavy door in front of me, which opened with a hiss. A sterile-looking, white corridor was now in front of me.

A shudder ran through my whole body as I stepped out slowly from the operating room. I winced sharply, as the weird noise was repeated and this time, I could hear it clearly. It sounded like a roar that came from the left, next to my corridor. What the hell was going on there? And where I was here? That could all not be real!

Questions, questions burned into my head, were drowned out by a roar again. I didn't wanted to know, but the curiosity in me got the upper hand and my feet were moving as if by magic in the direction from which these strange noises come from.

The roar grew louder and louder the closer I got to this huge laboratory door that had built up in front of me. I could not see anything, just listen. I continued to follow the path, which spread, as I got closer to the heavy white door. Beside her, there were thick glass panes through which one could see into the room and what I saw then, I could not believe...

"My God! That can't be true... "


	2. Chapter 2

_**And here you have the first Chapter. **_

_**I BET there are a lot of mistakes in it, because it was very, VERY hard for me to translate it from german into english.**_

_**I had to use my translater way too often for that and i apologize for every little mistake in here ;) **_

_**And now have fun in reading it ^_~**_

* * *

_**My Pet is an...Alien?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

My eyes were petrified, my breath barely stopped and I could feel my legs began to tremble and I could barely keep control of it. My heart was beating so hard inside my chest that I felt it beat against my ribs. Sweat collected on my forehead, which was dripping into my eyes and burned them, but I ignored it.

In front of me was being played out a scene that I would have expected only in a horror movie...

In the laboratory, there was a sterile-looking metallic table on which a creature was tied up, which writhed wildly back and forth. Powerful jaws snapping at a man who tried to put a kind of muzzle at the creature's mouth. The strong arms of the creature were tied to the table, as well as the legs and long tail, which was provided with a spear-like tip. Powerful claws were at the hands of this monster, sharp fangs protruded from its mouth, at which dripped venom already hot. Eyes I could not see, but a smaller mouth between his mighty jaws, and the man was able to escape it only slightly when it snapped at him.

I knew this creature, because i had seen it often enough ... but only on my screen!

It could not be true! Never! These beings were not really there, they were a figment of Hollywood and not real! My eyes had deceived me, that could not be true!

Again I pinched my arm, stronger this time ... with the same result!

So it had to be true, what happened here. That could not be my imagination sprung, but how in hell I was come to this awful place?

I received no answer to my unspoken question, was shocked when behind me opened another door, which I had not noticed, and someone entered. It was a man who was dressed in surgical clothes. He was wearing a mask and in his hands he held a kind of vaccination gun. I had no idea what he wanted to do with that thing and honestly I didn't cared much at the moment!

The man froze when he saw me and I did not fare any differently. My heart was now beating so fast and strong that I thought it would burst inside my chest!

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He growled harshly towards me and I was immediately grabbed by my arm, making me gasp tormented. I tried to escape from his strong grip, but I could not. I was frozen with fear, could not utter a word when he asked me again. I didn't knew the answer to all his questions. I wanted only one thing: wake up and realize that this was not real, that it had only been a nightmare, but it did not. It was real and it would remain real!

Then everything happened very quickly...

First I heard alarm, followed by a red alarm light, which suddenly illuminated the corridors. I heard a mechanical voice that uttered a warning and only seconds later, I knew what had happened.

Right before me, in the lab, had the creature... this alien!...broken loose from its shackles and now attacked the man!

Angrily struck his claws around and landed several hits that made the man fall to the ground immediately, but that is not curbed the rage in the body of the creature.

The creature tore herself away from her bonds permanently, leapt at the man and sank its fangs into his neck. Blood splattered on the walls and on the floor of the operating room.

"Damn shit," I heard the man curse by my side and he also let me finally be free again, as he was already on his way to the lab's door, which began to open slowly.

A mighty shudder shot through my body and I saw that the creature was responsible for all of that. It had found the switch, that could open the door.

That little bastard was smart!

I knew one thing for sure: I had to get out of there, but where should I go?

I had no idea where I was and everything looked kind of the same for me!

Questions to which I got no answers and I could not even think about it, as the door has opened so wide that the Alien could get out of the operating room.

With a snarl on its lips and a powerful set of forwards, it had thrown the man in the OP clothing to the ground and attacked him with its claws and tail. The monster was distracted and it would give me enough time to get out of there!

Without much thinking about what I had just seen, I started to run.

As fast as my feet carried me, I was running through the sterile corridors.

My eyes were looking desperate for a way out, a door, something where I could hide at least when i was not able to escape!

I heard a loud roar a little later, that made me shudder and my feet strongly accelerated even a lot more during this horrible noise. But after a while, my energy was at the end, no matter how hard I tried to push myself forward but the pain in my legs got way too strong for me. I couldn't walk or even run anymore, so I sunk down against the wall in my back and tried to calm myself down, with no success.

It had to be all a nightmare!  
It just could not be true!

I dug my hands deep into my hair desperately and tried to not listen to the loud roar of the Alien, that crept through the dark corridors now, purposefully in my direction.

Above my head a neon lamp flickered, but I ignored it.  
My mind was somewhere else...

I tried to sort out my thoughts, but it was not possible for me, when suddenly I could hear footsteps, moving slowly but surely into my direction.

There were no human steps and when I looked to the side, I almost stopped breathing, when I saw the shadow on the wall that was moving in my direction and was getting bigger and bigger...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Guys,_

_first i am so sorry that it took me so long to update this Fanfiction._

_I am pretty busy at the moment and i am working on a few other Fanfictions as well at the moment :)_

_But i will try my best! :D_

_And now i just wanted to say a big__**THANK YOU**__ to all of you, who wrote a review or put this FF in your faves._

_Man guys, you are just AWESOME! :D_

_I hope you will have fun in reading the second chapter and i am still sorry for mistakes i made ;)_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

I caught my breath, as the huge shadow of the creature still moving in my direction. I could feel my body shaking, and sweat was running down my forehead, right into my eyes. Tears were mixing with sweat. Tears of pure fear and I already thought, this would be the end…

I could already hear the creature breathing and saw how it turned his head around the corner. I couldn't see eyes in the creature's head, but I felt like it was looking at me and it made me even more scared. A shudder after the other ran down my spine and my body was shaking even more than before. It felt like someone would strangle me, when I saw the Alien that came around the corner, still looking at me. Although I still saw no eyes in the huge head, but I just felt that it was looking at me…

I shrank further back. On and on and on until I crashed with my back against a door. Fortunately for me, this door was ajar, which has probably saved my life, because I saw the Alien now moving towards me on all fours. Hot saliva dripped from the creature's mouth, his fangs gleamed in the glow of neon lights above us and I could see the strong muscles tense under the thick, greenish skin. It scraped already full of excitement with his claws on the ground and his tail whipped back and forth excitedly. Only seconds would separate me from my death if I didn't do something to save my skin.

Without thinking about it, I pushed the door open with my back.

Just in time, I could disappear into the little room and closed the door with my feet as the alien already lunged forward. But rather than catch me, it crashed, with its head first, into the door. I kept my feet still pressed against the door and pushed with all my might.

I heard the creature on the other side of the door snarling wild and only moments later powerful claws scratched against the door, it produced a noise which makes me still shudder even today...

I continued to hold the door closed with my feet to keep distance between myself and the Alien. But it would be only a matter of time, before I would lose the power inside my legs…

Something that I was well aware, and I felt already, that the strength went out of my legs.

It wouldn't last any longer now!

I just had to come up with something, otherwise I would die!

Then I saw an old broom standing right next to me.

That was not very helpful, but it would help me to keep the door closed at least for a few moments. When the Alien stopped to throw himself against the door for a moment, I took my chance and grabbed the broom. I used it to lock the door as good as I could, but I knew, it wouldn't work. It would be just a matter of seconds, until the Alien would break that damn thing!

I quickly looked around the room in which I was now.

Tables, chairs, cleaning equipment ... nothing useful!

Apparently I was in a small storage room.

An armory would have been really better, but what was I thinking?

Even if I had found an armory, it wouldn't do anything for me, because I had no idea, how to use a gun. I could do what I wanted, I was just in a shitty situation!

I had to do something as soon as possible, or I would end up as dinner for this disgusting creature out there...

No!

I wouldn't let it go that far!

But what should I do?

In this room, there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that I could use to defend myself.

But maybe I could hide from the creature?

I had no other plan in hand. I just had to try it!

I searched the room with my eyes as fast as I could and I found a suitable place where I could hide. I had to act as fast as I could, because I already heard how the broom cracked, when the Alien throw himself against the door again.

Quickly, I took one of the old curtains, I could find and put these on an old table and hid myself under the table.

Just in time, because the next thing I could hear was how the broom broke into two parts and the door opened...


	4. Chapter 4

_I am SO sorry, that it took me so long to update this Fanfcition._  
_Here you have the third chapter now and i think i made many mistakes this time ugh._  
_I am so sorry for that, but i had to use my tranlator for this chapter pretty often, because there were some german words inside, i just couldn't translate._  
_I hope it isn't THAT terrible..._

_Well, nobody is perfect _;)

_Anyway please enjoy it :)_

_And many thanks for all the wonderfull reviews._

_Guys: You are sooooo awesome :D *biiiiiiig big hugs for all of you*_

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

I caught my breath and my body began to shake violently as the creature stepped into the small room. I heard its claws scraping across the floor, at each step, and I pressed my hand against my mouth to keep myself from giving a single sound from me. It would be my certain death, when the creature would find me…

Slowly, the alien moved through the small room, looking for me with his invisible eyes in every little corner and I hoped so much that it was not smart enough to look under the old curtain, under which I was hiding.

In my free hand, I held an old knife that I had found under the table, but it was dull and worn, would probably not help me very much, but I felt safer with it.

My hand pressed harder against my mouth and sweat ran down my forehead as the Alien moved slowly into my direction. Slowly it came closer and closer and closer, and I heard my own heartbeat in my ears throb. My heart felt like it would immediately burst inside my chest and I was afraid the creature would also hear my heartbeat.

But my fear wasn't confirmed, fortunately, because it stopped briefly near the table under which I was hiding and rummaged around in one of the boxes that were standing there.

Several things were flying through the small room.  
Of plastic containers to old operation covers everything was there and I still wondered secretly, what kind of place that was.  
There were only labs and operating rooms and everything was sterile, like in a hospital.  
Initially, I also thought I would be in a hospital, but there were no men with machine guns inside a hospital, let alone highly aggressive alien life forms...

The Alien was still rummaging around in the box next to my hiding place.  
I could hear it growling, could hear the click of his claws.  
Not a very nice sound, and I wanted it rather forget, ignore anything, but I could only sit and hope that it wouldn't find me.

But my hopes burst like a bubble as I only briefly moved and knocked a small plastic container which had stood beside my leg and that I had not seen before.

I caught my breath, as the container rolled out under the blanket and the Alien stopped immediately in his movements and whirled around, hissing darkly.  
On all fours, the creature was moving in my direction and stopped just before the container and bent his head down to smell the plastic container.  
I could see through a small hole in the curtain.

I felt my body began to shake more than before, when the alien raised his head and looked into my direction. At least I thought it was going to see me, but still I couldn't see any eyes.  
But now I didn't cared much if this creature had eyes or not.  
All I had in my head now, was the thought of my impending death, when this creature from hell would find me.

And my suspicions should be confirmed, because it was moving slowly towards me, pulled back its lips ad showed me its fangs as it had re-examined the air and had apparently smelled me.

My heart was pounding so hard against my ribs, that I thought it would stop beating immediately now! Sweat ran down my face like waterfalls, tears of pure fear had gathered in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I held the knife in my hand so hard that my knuckles turned white and my hand began to hurt, but I didn't noticed the pain no longer, ignoring it. All I had in my head now was my survival ...

The creature came closer and closer and closer and then a black / green paw slowly appeared under the curtain, which made almost stopped my breath and my heart skipped a beat. In my huge panic, I tried to pull my legs away, without making any sounds. It was harder than I thought and I hadn't had much space under that table, to move my body…

The paw was followed by a second one and I shuddered heavily, when I saw the long black claws, scraped across the floor and produced a sickening sound.

The Alien snarled darkly again, when it wanted to push his massive head under the curtain.  
That's it now. My end! It would not be long and I would die an agonizing death.

Inwardly I could see my life pass before my eyes.  
I closed my eyes, I didn't wanted to watch, wanted to think of something else and I was hoping it would be over quickly...

But before the Alien spotted me, suddenly, the door was flung open and excited voices came to my ears and the creature retreated quickly, spun around and snapped at the intruders, who stormed into the room now...


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Guys,_

_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this Fanfiction._  
_I am working on many FFs so that is why it took me so long to continue this one._  
_I apologize for that :)_

_Anyway i hope you will like this chapter._  
_It was pretty hard for me to translate so i apologize for any mistakes you will find._

_Have fun in reading it and a big __**THANK YOU**__ too all review writers, followers and reader._  
_Guys, you are sooooo awesome :D_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

I hardly dared to move, as more men stormed into the small room and the alien moved back into a small corner.

The creature hissed, snapped at them, struck with his claws around and tried to attack them with the spear-like tip of its tail.

But the men dodged the attacks prepared for a counter-attack.

One of them stepped forward and attacked the beast with a stun gun, stabbed it with an electric baton into the chest, which made the wild creature hiss in pain and anger.

It focused its attention on the attacker and jumped towards him.

I held my breath, hardly dared to look.

I didn't wanted to see how one person was killed by the beast.

But before the alien could touch the man beneath it, it was suddenly pulled back, when a noose was placed around the beast's neck.

Another noose followed that wrapped itself around one of the front legs of the creature and forced it to the ground.

Additional ropes followed that held the alien on the ground.

Hissing and writhing around, the Alien tried to free himself, but more ropes followed that tied his legs together, so it couldn't move anymore. It bared its fangs, growled, roared, tried to bite, but nothing was working.

One of the guys stepped forward and tied the Alien's Jaw so it couldn't bite anymore.

I watched from my hiding place and I was so hoping that they would not find me.

Fortunately, the men focused only on the wriggling and snarling creature at his feet.

Everything else seemed not to matter to him and that was my luck.

A few moments later, the alien was firmly strapped, so much that it couldn't move anymore and the men dragged it out of the room.

I shuddered when I could feel the invisible eyes of the creature on my body.  
I didn't wanted to watch, but something in me forced me to do so, so I kept eye contact with the creature.

The creature continued to look at me and I could have sworn I've heard a kind of whimper from the Aliens throat…

Had I just misheard or was this really a whimper?

It had to be, because a few moments later I heard the strange noise again, which overrode the noise of the guys.

And I swore I could see the fear that went through the body of the creature.

Although it seemed to not have eyes, but I could still see the fear that went through its body, and it hurt me deep inside my heart.

No creature deserved to be treated and to suffer so terribly like this and who knew what these guys wanted to do with it?

But I got no answer for my silent question…

The men pulled the beast now out of sight and disappeared himself from the room and the door closed behind them, leaving me alone back in the dark.

Seconds turned into minutes and I hardly dared to breathe, in fear that they would hear me and come back to me.  
I did not know what I should do.

Trapped in a strange world in which aliens were real, from which there was no escape and where death lurked behind every corner...


End file.
